


Keep My Heart Out Of The Cold

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating, Requested, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava teaches Sara how to ice skate.





	Keep My Heart Out Of The Cold

“You know, you can’t just drag me out on all of your fun activities with the Legends. I have paperwork to do,” Ava says.

“Hey, I just invited you. I didn’t drag you here,” Sara points out. 

“You bribed me with cocoa,” Ava says. 

Sara smiles. She’s dressed warmly in fuzzy leggings, and one of Ava’s sweaters is hanging off her shoulders. 

Ava is still wearing her pantsuit, but she also has a bright orange scarf covering her neck. She ties her skates and stands up.

“Uh, should I mention that I don’t know how to do this?” Sara asks. 

“It’s just like you strap two knives onto your feet,” Ava says helpfully. Sara stands up and wobbles a little. Ava offers Sara her hand. 

Leo seems perfectly in his element as he zooms around the rink. Nate and Ray are taking turns pushing each other. Mick is taking a nap on a bench.   
Zari and Amaya are both trying to figure skate. 

Ava leads Sara onto the rink and holds her hand. 

“Okay, I’m going to push off now, okay?” Ava says, and Sara nods. Ava digs her skate into the ice, and they start moving. Sara holds on to Ava’s arm like a vice.

Ava pushes off the side of the rink to get them moving a little faster. She turns her feet so they don’t hit the side. Sara still won’t let go.

“Here, now you push,” Ava says.

“But it’s slippery!” Sara says.

“Yeah. Ice tends to be slippery sometimes,” Ava says, but there’s no force behind it. “Just glide.”

Sara gradually loosens her grip on Ava’s arm. Ava makes exaggerated movements with her feet, and Sara tries to copy them. They almost collide with Nate and Ray. Nate just waves. 

Ava slows them down. Sara spins in front of her and catches both of Ava’s hands in hers. 

“What is it?” Ava asks.

Sara lets go of one of Ava’s hands to gently tug her in by her scarf. Ava slides a few inches towards her, and Sara has to lean up on the tips of her skates to kiss her. She almost slips, and Ava steadies her. 

“Isn’t this better than hot chocolate?” Sara asks quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not the best person to have written this fic, because I don't know how to ice skate even though I live in the midwest, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
